


From Eden

by pakunoduh



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakunoduh/pseuds/pakunoduh
Summary: a collection of sinju drabbles because I'm horrible gay okay





	1. Thanks for the Memories (if Only I Could Remember Them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of drinking, the King of Sindria is left with more than one problem and most of them stem from the man laying in his bed

A sigh snuck into the air as Sinbad pulled away, his arms giving slightly as he fell to the side of the bed. He inhaled deeply, heart slowing down from its fever pitch as he turned to the youth beside him. The long black hair that was usually in a bulbous braid now feathered out around the magi’s head, bangs sticking to his face with sweat as Judal’s breathing slowed. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye caused the oracle to smirk, “Did you have as much fun as I did?”

Sinbad exhaled roughly, conscience coming back as the adrenaline fizzled out of his veins. He suddenly felt dirty as he felt the sweat and bodily fluids dry on his body. He noticed a bit of semen in Judal’s hair and decided not to comment on it, lest he get an earful on how he’d been told many time that blah blah blah.

He groaned and brought his hand to his face, slowly dragging it down his cheekbones as he took stock of their surroundings. The lull of early morning Sindria rolled through his window and he turned his head towards the door, thankful for the silence coming from elsewhere inside his palace.

“We can’t do this again,” he spoke, voice raspy as if he’d just woke up. His hand dropped into the sheets beside him, twisting them in his fist as he tried to ground himself in his sentence. Tried to make himself commit to those words.

“ _You_ can’t do this again,” Judal corrected, his scarlet gaze turning toward the ceiling, chasing the rukh floating above the couple, “ _I_ can do whatever I want.” He extended an arm in the air, watching as one flitted its way between his nimble fingers.

Sinbad loved those fingers.

The older man sighed, the smug tone in the magi’s voice returning too quickly after his orgasm, though the breathlessness added to it didn’t bother the king any. Quite the opposite, actually, the shakiness in his partner’s tone made him want to kiss the edge out of his words, leave him unable to speak because his lungs were too busy trying to get in oxygen than to form coherent sentences besides pleas of-

Sinbad exhaled sharply and frowned at his wine laden brain, eyes opening to the ornate pattern above him. He couldn’t let himself travel down that train of thought. That was exactly the mindset that got him in his current predicament.

“Oh, come on.” The bed dipped as Judal stirred, shifting onto his side so he could draw imaginary symbols on Sinbad’s chest, “It’s not _that_ bad, we didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Judal.”

“It’s not like anyone got hurt, right? You didn’t even leave bruises, even after I told you to.”

“Stop.”

Now it was Sinbad’s turn to stare at the ceiling while the other studied his features, a smile painted across the magi’s face as he watched the king’s eyebrows furrow in thought.

“I don’t know why you get so upset, Sinbad, you’re always the one who starts it.” Judal’s gaze flicked to a black rukh hovering above them. “You’d think a King would be able to hold his alcohol better, but you are a shining example of-”

“What do you want?” Sinbad interrupted with a surprising amount of clarity, the mischievous light in the oracle’s eyes to dim, “Why did you come here, Judal?”

Suddenly gold eyes met crimson and the pair stared at each other, the candlelight flickering as a breeze crept through the room. All heat drifted out with the wind as the silence grew, goosebumps forming on bare flesh as Judal suppressed a shiver from the cold night.

The magi flipped onto his back abruptly and stretched, chest rising as arched his back, “Can’t I come and say ‘hi’ to my favorite idiot? You are known to be fabulous company.” He asked, arms above his head and mouth twisted into a smile as he glanced back at the king.

“You never stop by unprovoked.” Sinbad pointedly kept his gaze on Judal’s stupidly pretty face. Why did he have to be so pretty?

“That’s a big word for a drunk.” The smile didn’t go away, and Judal climbed on top of him. The king felt the gentle squeeze of the boy's thighs around his waist as black hair surrounding the pair, the magi’s gaze traveling over his face, “Maybe you should focus more on your drinking habits than on me,” Sinbad could almost count Judal’s eyelashes with how close their faces were, “maybe that way you’d be a little quicker on the uptake.”

The king grabbed the hairs at the base of the oracle’s skull and pulled, causing a surprised moan to fall from the magi’s throat as his head was forced back. Sinbad sat up and now looked down at the boy in his lap, “Is that quick enough for you?” his breath tickled Judal’s throat as he exhaled. Out of the corner of his eye, the king spied the first glimpses of dawn breaking over the horizon. He released his grip as fast as he’d taken it and pushed the magi away.

“You need to leave.” The man rose from bed and pulled on the robe waiting beside the bed.

“You’re no fun.” He heard behind him, the magi pouting on his bed, limbs crumbled around him. Judal flipped a strand of hair over his shoulder and crawled to the edge of the mattress, hands sliding up Sinbad’s back, “Don’t I get a goodnight kiss?” he whispered as his palms crested the older man’s shoulders.

“We will not do this again.” Sinbad said forcefully, refusing to react to the caress. Sobriety had found him at last and he was determined to stick to his resolution.

The hands retreated and movement sounded on the other side of the room. Sinbad turned finally to see Judal stretching once more on the opposite edge of the bed, hand rubbing across his neck as he shifted his shoulders. The youth stood and scooped up his clothes around him, pulling the garments on with a grumble and various flips of his loose hair.

The chinking of his accessories could be heard over a few choice curses, “If you’re going to kick me out, can you at least help with my choker?”

“Just hold onto it.”

The magi whipped around to face the king, “Do you really want me to walk out of your window with your teeth marks on display?” he sneered and put his hands on his hips, bangles chinking with the motion, “What would that do to your public image, O King of Sindria? Do you really want all your subjects to know you and I are fu-”

“Alright come here!” Sinbad help his hand out impatiently, “You’re so noisy, people are trying to sleep, ya know?”

“You’re the one kicking me out before dawn.” was the response he got as the oracle rounded the bed all while pulling his hair to one side. “Just hurry up you moron, I have places to be too.”

Sinbad bit his tongue at the gripe and focused on clasping the necklace as quickly as possible so the boy would _leave_. Explaining why an enemy was ghosting out of his bedroom was not a conversation he was willing to have and the window for avoiding it was rapidly closing, “Hold still then.”

Once the trinket was secured around his neck, Judal spun and hooked his arms around the king’s neck, “Do you really want me to leave?” he asked coyly, finger playing with a strand of violet hair.

“Yes.” Sinbad’s deadpan response caused the magi to step back accosted and a sharp laugh left him.

“I’ll see myself out then.” He smirked and made his way towards the window, “Next time, make sure to have a party going longer than it takes you to get an erection. It’s no fun when you’re the only one drunk.”

Sinbad sighed and looked down as the oracle dropped from the windowsill. One look at his bed told him he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep in those sheets. As the sun began peeking into the sky, a servant took the king’s soiled linens and he steeled himself to go another day hungover.

Maybe he could find a way to hide the blooming marks on his body before anyone noticed or questioned how they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and criticisms are definitely welcome! it's been a while since i've actually written something/this is my first proper fic so please feel free to lemme know what you think!
> 
> I'm thinking this is either gonna be part of a series in a way, though i can't decide if it's gonna be a coherent story or just a bunch of one shots so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ there will at least be a part two and potentially a 'prequel' chapter to what happened before this one but who knows cause i sure don't
> 
> also ten points and a crisp high five to anyone who knows the title reference- thanks for reading !!!!


	2. Morning Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad wakes up with a magi in his bed (again) and this time he meant to

It wasn’t rare for Sinbad to open his eyes in the morning and see a certain oracle in his bed, though it was strange for his gaze to fall on a relaxed face instead of Judal’s usual smirk. In most cases, the king was met with a comment from his partner about the night’s happenings to bring them to his bed, or about how loud Sindria’s ruler snored in his sleep, but the light coming from the window only illuminated silence as Sinbad began to stir.

He counted his blessings to see his lover so peaceful and faintly hoped the moment would last. Carefully, he rolled over to his left side, silk sheets shifting as he took in the vision beside him. The sleepy town of Sindria didn’t compare to the sleeping man in his bed, the king thought as he stifled a yawn, turning his gaze back to the body beside him.

Judal’s chest rose and fell as his tempered breathing continued, his dark eyelashes lying still as he continued to dream. The dawn's light created a halo around the figure beside him as the older man tentatively reached out a hand, fingers gently brushing a strand of charcoal hair from his partner’s face and tucking it behind the boy’s ear. The touch caused Judal’s face to scrunch at the movement. He let out a groan and Sinbad froze, hand still near his face as the magi wiggled further under the covers.

The king sighed through his nose in relief as the younger remained sleeping, a smile forming on his lips as he noted the how cute the way the black haired man clutched the blankets to his chest. Sinbad’s eyes continued their journey tracing the oracle’s features, noting the freckles that had begun to appear across the boy’s cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes. The bruise purple color seemed to have resided there ever since the pair knew each other, and Sinbad was determined to help them fade.

He touched one of them with his thumb, cradling the magi’s cheek and marvelling at how soft his skin was beneath his calluses. He lightly traced down the side of Judal’s face before his thumb settled on the boy’s lips, his fingertip tracing the soft cupid’s bow before sweeping over a full lower lip, his touch pulling it away from the top one slightly.

Judal made another grumbling sound before a pale hand settled on the king’s wrist, long fingers almost meeting around it as sleepy scarlet eyes fluttered open.

“What’re you doing?” the words slurred as a gaze settled on the man who kept touching him.

“Admiring you.” Sinbad spoke plainly, thumb still brushing along Judal’s lower lip.

“Well stop,” the magi grumbled and removed the touch from his face, “it’s too early for that.” he maneuvered the king’s arm to his waist and snuggled into the man’s warmth, face pressing again the bare chest before him. Faint chest hairs tickled his face so the magi ran a hand over his face, chasing the feeling away before settling back in.

“Whatever you say.” A smile could be heard in the voice above his head, but Judal ignored it. He had almost managed to fall back asleep before he felt calluses running along his back.

“Idiot~” the younger man whined and swatted at the offending limb. “Let me sleep.”

“But why would you want me to do a thing like that?” A chuckle resounded over his head as Sinbad looked down at his lover.

Judal blew a purple strand out of his face before squirming, glaring up at the king, “Because I told you to.” He got another laugh.

“Oh?” Sinbad smiled down at the squinting red eyes, “Do you rule me now?”

“If you’d give in, yes.” Judal grumbled before pressing his face into Sinbad’s chest once more.

The king hummed and ran a finger down the oracle’s arm before twining their fingers, “Just because I don’t accept you as my magi doesn’t mean you don’t rule me.” He pulls the pale hand towards his lips and kisses the back of it.

Judal’s eyebrows knitted together before he shot up, pulling his hand away before looking incredulously at Sinbad. “What the fuck?”

“What?” Sinbad looks genuinely confused.

“Are you still drunk?” Judal squints at him, trying to find any signs of the night before.

“What do you mean? I didn’t even drink last night!”

Judal scoffs at the man, sizing him up, “Then you started drinking early cause nobody says shit as cheesy as that.” He rolled his eyes before flipping his hair over his shoulder and making for the edge of the bed.

“Now hold on,” Sinbad reached out and wrapped an arm around the man’s waist, dragging him back into his chest, “I say how I feel and you mock me, how heartless of you.”

“Oh shut up.” Judal scrambled to get himself free, legs pushing at the mattress to get some sort of leverage, “You’re not even a real person just stop.”

Sinbad leaned down to press a kiss to Judal’s neck, “How am I not real?”

The younger man whipped his head around to look at the other, “No normal person says that with a straight face.”

“There’s nothing normal about us, though, is there?”

“Still,” Judal huffed and fell into the body behind him, “you shouldn’t say embarrassing stuff like that.”

“I think you’re the only one who finds it embarrassing.” Sinbad commented.

“Of course!” Judal slammed a pillow in the king’s face, “You have no shame!”

Sinbad groaned at the impact as Judal pushed himself away once more. He pulled the pillow away from his face in time to see Judal behind now over the edge of the bed, the knobs of his spine visible beneath his taut skin.

“You need to start taking better care of yourself.” the king pushed the pillow behind his back and settled back into his bed, arms folded over his head.

“And why should I do that when you’re here to do it for me?” Judal sent a smirk over his shoulder as he righted his shirt.

“You’re not here often enough for me to do my job.”

“You’re not here enough for there to be a reason for me to come to your stupid island.” Judal shot back as his head poked through his scarf.

Sinbad raised an eyebrow, “You know I have to be away as king.”

“Well if you would just be _my_ king, we wouldn’t have this problem, would we?” the magi retorted, hands on his hips.

“Judal-” Sinbad warned.

“Yeah yeah I know,” the youth waved a hand at the man as he began braiding his hair, “you’re too goody goody to do that.”

“That’s not just it.”

“What, not willing to go to war for me?” a glint flashed in Judal’s eyes as he gazed at his partner, “Romance is dead after all.” he spoke with a smirk.

“Why must I burn down villages to prove my affection?” Sinbad questioned, moving towards the magi, “Why can’t my words suffice?”

“Actions don’t lie, Sinbad.”  
  
“And words can,” the king finished, finding himself sitting before the other man, “you would know all about that, wouldn’t you Judal?” he brought a hand up to the magi’s thigh, thumb idly stroking it.

“You know me,” the magi flicked his finish braid over his shoulder, “I love any chaos i can get. If that’s the mayhem in someone’s heart,” Judal pressed a hand to Sinbad’s bare chest, “I can’t say I mind.”

“Stay a bit longer.” The light in the room was growing, Sinbad’s gold eyes brighter with every passing moment.

“You’re the one who kicked me out last time.” Judal poked at the man’s chest.

“Not now.” The older man placed a hand over the one still digging into his pec. “Stay.”

The oracle considered his partner for a moment. He cocked his head to watch a lock of hair fall over the king’s shoulder, the strands settling in the man’s covered lap. The hand covering his own was warm as Judal’s attention wandered from the man’s hair back to his face, features unmoving and open.

Sinbad gazed earnestly up at the magi as he was studied, squeezing his hand softly around the one in his grip as he was considered.

“No.”

“No?” The seated man parroted, forehead wrinkling as the words settled in.

“No.” Judal spoke again, retrieving his hand, “I’ve got better things to do than wait for you while you masquerade as a good man.”

The young man bent down and pressed his lips to Sinbad’s, “Run along now, wouldn’t want to keep your generals waiting.” he smirked into the eyes before him before turning towards the door.

“You’re going to use the palace exit this time?” Sinbad turned to call after him.

“Why not?” the oracle looked back as he opened the door, mischief in his gaze, “Maybe it will teach you some shame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still crap at titles guys. I promise I'll write something about them actually spending time together someday i swear
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at jvdal.tumblr.com ! 
> 
> critiques and comments are appreciated !


End file.
